Un nuevo amor
by Aine.Em
Summary: Historia de amor entre las hijas adoptivas del mejor director de Hogwarts y los profesores Severus Snape y Remus Lupin.
1. Chapter 1

Una terminó y uno comienza.

El despertador no sonó esa mañana y Aine no se molestó al darse cuenta de que llegaría tarde a la escuela. Si su madre no hubiese entrado en su cuarto para ordenarle que se alistara para el colegio; ella hubiera vuelto a cerrar los ojos y taparse hasta las orejas para reconciliar el hermoso sueño interrumpido por el cantar de los pájaros que se posaban en su ventana. Permaneció en su cama, mirando el techo, escuchando los sonidos rutinarios de la casa, haciendo una lista mental de todo lo que debía hacer ese día y dando se fuerzas para pensar que lo ordinario y convencional le guardaba algo extraordinario e impresionante.

Justo cuando la madre iba a llamarla por segunda vez, Aine entraba en la cocina, con su cabello aun mojado por la ducha, con su cuerpo menudo escondido bajo una camisa negra uno o dos talles más grande que el suyo, con unos vaqueros desgastados y rotos en las rodillas. Ella sintió la mirada desaprobatoria de su madre, clavándosele en la nuca, pero la paso por alto, no tenía tiempo ni para desayunar. Su amigo y compañero de clase Bladimir estaba esperándola apoyado en la mesada, con su mochila al hombro, con su cabello rubio ordenadamente despeinado y con sus ojos verdes fijos en la puerta de la cocina esperándola; en cuanto la vio una sonrisa resplandeciente le transformó la cara. Normalmente él estaba serio y no demostraba sus emociones, solo lo hacía cuando no podía controlarse o cuando veía a su amiga – quien a su vez era, secretamente, su amor platónico, desde hacía ya dos años.-

Con solo una mirada los amigos se dirigieron a la puerta con la Señora Irene pisándoles los talones y revisándole la mochila a su hija para que esta no olvidase nada. A Aine no le molestaba que su madre hurgueteara en su mochila, ya que ella no le escondía nada, pero Irene parecía muy segura y confiada cuando argumentaba que algún día encontraría algo que los adolescentes rebeldes suelen llevar consigo. Aunque dudo realmente que tanto Aine como Irene realmente supieran que clase de artefactos serían los que un rebelde preferiría a su alcance. La Señora Irene siguió a los jóvenes por el patio delantero, devolviéndole la mochila a su hija se despidió de ella con un sonoro beso y un abrazo que duro más de lo normal y cuando se decidió por soltarla tomó la cara de su pequeña con ambas manos y con grandes lágrimas en los ojos le dijo:

- _Es impresionante lo que has crecido en estos años. Te quiero mucho hija. Te extrañaré. Se buena, se feliz y pórtate bien. Adiós, hija._

 _\- Adiós, mami. También te quiero, siempre te extrañare-_ le contestó secándole algunas lágrimas traviesas y queriendo volver a abrazarla, pero su madre se lo impedía.

Y con esas últimas palabras dejó ir a su hija, con un sabor amargo en su boca, con un dolor punzante en la boca de su estómago, con las lágrimas resbalando, ahora descontroladamente por sus mejillas, con sus finas manos temblando ante el recuerdo de una voz dramática recitando aquella catastrófica profecía. Esperando que el futuro de su hija sea mucho más hermoso de lo que ella podría soñar. Deseando que la carta que escondió, en su mochila, dentro de su libro favorito, sea leída en el momento justo y que su amigo este ahí para protegerla en el mayor momento de vulnerabilidad de Aine.

Si Irene no hubiese estado tan afectada por el suceso que se llevaría a cabo esa tarde se hubiera dado cuenta de que su hija había usado la palabra "extrañaré" como si supiera de ante mano, al igual que ella, que no la volvería a ver. Su hija había intentado de volverle el abrazo, sus ojos se habían empezado a enrojecer y su agarre se había hecho más fuerte aun, tanto que le había dejado una marca en el brazo a Irene, pero la idea de que su hija supiera lo que ella sabía era sumamente improbable. La profecía se le fue dada a conocer pocas semanas antes y durante el horario de clase de su hija y ella nunca hacía faltar a Aine, salvo por circunstancias de vida o muerte; y ese día no había sido la excepción.

A Vladimir le costó horrores hacer que su amiga se despegase de su madre, le pareció sumamente extraña y exagerada la despedida que habían tenido. Hasta donde él sabía ninguna de las dos se iría de viaje sin la otra, ni ninguna de las dos estaba enferma de cáncer terminal, ni nada por el estilo. Pero estos pensamientos no lo dejaban tranquilo, ya que ella no dejaba de llorar y tampoco le aclaraba la situación. No era novedad para él que Aine podía leer los pensamientos de la gente, seguramente había leído lo que su madre no se atrevió a decir, algo verdaderamente terrible. Nunca la había visto de esa manera, jamás había contemplado sus ojos grises cubiertos por lágrimas, jamás había visto su cabello castaño rodearle ese rostro angelical tan melancólicamente como en ese momento. Era en vano secarle las lágrimas de su rostro, correrle el pelo y levantarle el rostro para que estuvieran frente a frente ya que ella solo duraba unos segundos y volvía a llorar descontroladamente .Así que se rindió y se limitó a abrazarla esperanzado de que sus caricias la calmasen. Permanecieron de esta manera por una hora y media, hasta que por fin ella se secó las lágrimas y con una voz ausente dijo:

- _Ella morirá el día de hoy y no podré hacer nada para salvarla._

Vladimir no daba crédito de lo que Aine decía, pero ella era incapaz de jugar con algo así y con todo lo que había llorado era creíble que lo que hubiera leído en la mente de la Señora Irene allá sido la muerte de esta. No supo que hacer, estaba totalmente soqueado, en blanco. Fue la voz de su amiga la que lo hizo volver a la realidad; quiso decirle que él la ayudaría a evitar la muerte de su madre pero ella fue más rápida y le contesto sabiamente:

 _\- los hechos del futuro no deben alterarse, ya que cosas aún más horribles de las que pretendemos evitar podrían ocurrir._

Por un segundo ella se odio por decir aquello, luego odio al destino por arrebatarle lo único que le quedaba de lo que en un principio fue una pequeña familia feliz. Pero rápidamente pensó que a su madre no le gustaría ver a su hija sufrir, su madre le había pedido que fuese feliz, tenía que serlo, tenía que sonreír, por ella misma, por su madre y por Deva.

Vladimir que se había quedado contemplándola notó como lentamente elevaba su mano izquierda y rozaba cuidadosamente con la yema de los dedos la preciosa piedra azul que colgaba de su delicado cuello; solo lo hacía en situaciones de vida o muerte, por suerte muy pocas veces la vio hacer ese gesto, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que su anillo, el cual nunca se sacaba y siempre hacia girar cuando estaba nerviosa por algo, comenzaba a temblar y a achicarse, ella no parecía notarlo, parecía estar en esa especie de transe en el que caía cuando tocaba su collar. Para cuando ya casi el anillo estaba por desaparecer ella se dio cuenta y lo miro extrañada. Ninguno de los dos podía entender lo que aquello significaba. De un momento a otro el anillo dejo de temblar y segundos después desapareció en el mismo instante en que Aine se desmayó.

Cuando Aine logró despertarse se sentía extraña, como si llevara una pesada carga en su pecho, no sabía dónde estaba ni lo que había pasado, podía ver que estaba recostada en una cama no muy cómoda cerca de una ventana dándose cuenta de que ya era de noche. Intentó descubrir cuál era su ultimo recuerdo, pero para su mala suerte su mente la había transportado a la mañana en que se había despedido de su madre y sintió repentinamente una punzada de dolor en el lugar que ocupaba su corazón, unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro sin permiso alguno y antes de que alguien pudiera verla quiso secárselas pero sus manos estaban imposibilitadas ya que su amigo las había entrelazado con las suyas; él estaba dormido con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas, pero este hecho no impedía que ejerciera cierta fuerza protectora en la unión de sus manos. Se sintió contenida por unos minutos hasta que una enfermera entro ruidosamente haciendo que Vladimir se despertara.

La enfermera les informo que Aine solo se había desmayado por cansancio y por estrés y le recomendó hacer reposo, pero que no había necesidad de mantenerla bajo observación por un simple desmayo. Además gracias a la insistencia de su amigo, le habían hecho toda clase de estudios para determinar qué era lo que había sucedido, pero los análisis no habían demostrado nada fuera de lo ordinario. Una vez que el parte finalizo la leve sonrisa de la enfermera se perdió cuando esta les dijo que la madre de Aine había ingresado al hospital unos minutos antes que ella, pero que a pesar de que los médicos habían hecho todo lo posible por mantenerla con vida, les fue imposible. La Señora Irene tenía heridas muy graves y profundas fue muy poco común que no muriera en el momento del impacto.

 _Disculpe, dijo usted ¿"el momento del impacto"?_

 _Si, ella tuvo un choque. Al parecer un auto se cruzó y ella no logro esquivarlo a tiempo…. Lo lamento mucho jovencita…_

La enfermera siguió hablando pero solo Vladimir la escuchaba. Aine estaba totalmente en blanco y hubiera seguido asi si no fuese por que su amigo estaba allí con ella.

Les tomo dos horas volver a la casa de Aine, fueron caminando desde el hospital, ella necesitaba pensar y él no quería dejarla sola. Todo estaba en completo silencio. Vladimir cargaba con las mochilas de ambos y tomaba con fuerza la mano izquierda de su amiga, como si temiese que esta saliera corriendo de momento a otro. Poco antes de llegar al hogar de su Aine, él le propuso ir a la suya, y que ella pasará la noche allí alegando que se sentiría menos sola pero ella denegó rápidamente la propuesta, quería estar sola.

Para cuando llegaron vieron luces dentro de la casa y la sombra de lo que parecía ser un hombre, se asustaron, pero Aine soltó la mano de su amigo y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Vladimir la tomo por el brazo y tiro de ella y en susurros le dijo que era peligroso, que no la dejaría entrar allí sola, pero sus palabras fueron acalladas cuando la puerta principal se abrió y un hombre viejo, con cabello plateado y con una barba larga del mismo color, salió a recibirlos

- _Las estaba esperando Aine._

Vladimir se interpuso entre ella y aquel hombre desconocido. Pero realmente no sabía cómo podría defenderla y por qué parecía que ese hombre la conocía, ni como había podido entrar en la casa. Miro a su amiga a los ojos esperando que ella le respondiera todas sus dudas, pero ella se limitó a decir algo que confundió aún más.

- _Él es Albus Dumbledore…-_ pero fue interrumpida por el hombre ahora identificado como Albus.

- _Si, ciertamente como Aine dice soy Albus Dumbledore. Su madre, Irene, es amiga mía desde hace unos años y hace unas semanas me llegó una carta explicándome los sucesos terribles que tuvieron lugar este día. En la carta ella me pidió que me llevara a sus hijas y las cuidara._

 _\- Usted no puede llevársela,-_ le interrumpió maleducadamente Vladimir- _no tiene autoridad sobre ella y además Aine es hija única, que clase de amigo es usted que desconoce que Irene solo tuvo una hija._

 _-Veras, muchacho, que yo soy el padre adoptivo de las jovencitas. –_ Fue lo único que dijo, no se molestó en explicarle por qué hablaba en plural. No era su obligación explicárselo.


	2. La carta de Irene

La carta de Irene

Aine le pidió a su amigo que se fuera asegurándole que ella estaría bien ya que el Señor Albus no mentía. Vladimir confiaba en las palabras de ella, ya que si hubiera leído malas intenciones en la mente de aquel hombre no estaría pidiéndole que la dejara, Aine no sería capaz de poner su vida en riesgo. Pero aun así permaneció a su lado, contemplándola, grabando en su memoria el rostro de su amada. Se decidió ir cuando ella habló en su mente:

- _Ve, estaré bien. Te haré saber si algo malo me sucede._

Cuando ella acabó, él se despidió del hombre con una mirada amenazante e intento abrazar a su amiga, pero no estaba del todo seguro de como ella reaccionaria. Por suerte ella tomo la iniciativa y abrazándolo lo más fuerte que le fue posible le deseo buenas noches y le agradeció por permanecer a su lado en ese trágico día.

Vladimir vio como su amiga y el señor entraban en la casa cerrando la puerta principal demasiado fuerte logrando irrumpir el silencio nocturno y al mismo tiempo unas líneas de pensamiento se formulaban en su cabeza. ¿Cómo había sido capaz Aine de hablar dentro de su cabeza? Nunca había hecho eso. En qué momento había aprendido a hacer eso y como. Además porque ella no lo había mencionado, si bien ese día no se había dado la oportunidad… pero no pudo haberlo aprendido de un día para otro, ¿o sí? En fin, fuese lo que fuese ahora podía hacerlo y quizá a esto se refería cuando le dijo que se enteraría si algo le ocurría. Así pensó que todo saldría bien, que no debía alejarse demasiado por si ella lo llamaba.

Caminando relajadamente lo vio Aine por la ventana, alejándose de ella y de su vida.  
Albus se sentó en un sillón individual frente a ella, quizá intentando ser distante para no asustarla, pero era en vano, ella estaba tan asustada y dolida que le parecía que nada ni nadie podría calmarla. Se estaba sintiendo muy rara desde que había salido del hospital. Ni hablar del profundo dolor que sentía por la reciente perdida de su madre y a esto se le sumaba que ahora no solo escuchaba los pensamientos, sino que podía ver los recuerdos y hasta hablar en las mentes ajenas. Pero ¿qué era todo aquello y por qué su anillo había desaparecido?

Albus se le adelanto a cualquier pregunta que ella pudiera articular:

- _Tu madre te habló de mí.-_ dijo tranquilamente. Pero solo recibió un movimiento negativo de cabeza de la joven. – _Ya veo-_ prosiguió- _Entonces, dime, ¿cómo supiste quién era?-_

Ella dudaba y meditaba la respuesta hasta que al fin se decidió por la verdad.

- _Hasta esta mañana solo podía leer la mente de las personas...-_ Ella calló de repente como temiendo haber dicho algo inapropiado. Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Albus dijo  
- _Solo hasta esta mañana….-_ y ella siguió.

- _Si, desde que me desperté en el hospital he sentido un gran peso en mi pecho. Para cuando usted salió pude leer sus pensamientos y hasta pude verlo sentado en un gran escritorio sosteniendo una carta firmada con lo que me pareció era la letra de mi madre._

Hubo otro silencio en el que solo se limitaron a mirarse. Cualquier otra persona que hubiese pasado por allí habría confirmado que solo se miraban, pero ellos hacían más que eso. Albus había comenzado a recordar cada palabra de la carta de Irene y Aine había empezado a leerle la mente tan apasionadamente que podría jurar escuchar a su madre recitar aquellas líneas:  
 _Querido Albus:_

 _Lamento molestarte en estos tiempos tan complicados. He recibido la profecía de mi muerte y me temo, amigo mío, que será antes, mucho antes de lo que me hubiese imaginado. No me preguntes cómo fue posible que cayera en mis manos tan desafortunado presagio porque aun hoy el recuerdo de aquel día me provoca un miedo incontrolable. Por el contrario, no le temo a la muerte, sabes mejor que nadie que me he preparado mentalmente para el final desde muy joven, para mi morir, sólo sería otra gran aventura. Me encuentro envuelta por la emoción de conocer lo que hay del otro lado; y ¿si acaso es un mundo nuevo?, podré volver a vivir millones de aventuras, volverán a mí esos sentimientos, esa adrenalina que hace ya diecisiete años no siento. No me mal interpretes Albus. Amo a mi hija y siento que un puñal ardiente se abre paso en mi pecho cuando pienso que la dejaré sola en este mundo. Ha perdido a su padre, ha perdido, en parte, a su hermana y ahora me perderá a mí. Pero te y me recuerdo que afirmaste desear ser su padre adoptivo, espero que aun esos sentimientos permanezcan en ti.  
Como ya sabes los poderes mágicos de Aine están sellados y dicho sello se romperá con mi último suspiro. Tú mismo viste lo poderosa que era con tan solo unos años de vida, no sería erróneo pensar que quizá luego de todos estos años su poder haya aumentado; por esto te pido, no, te imploro que la ayudes. Sé que ya es demasiado tarde para que ingrese a un colegio y asista a las clases con el resto de los estudiantes, y de que, aunque no lo quieras admitir, debe ser muy estresante enfrentarse al Ministerio para impedir que los Dementores se paseen por los terrenos de Hogwarts pero sé que serás capaz de resolver esto. No pondré resistencia, ni discutiré tus métodos de enseñanza. Sé que con tu ayuda ella podrá ser una bruja muy prometedora._

 _Además estoy segura de que ustedes se llevaran muy bien, se encontraran interesantes mutuamente. A veces ella me recuerda a ti, sé que tú también notaras eso (Tiene una profunda adicción a las comidas y caramelos de limón). A pesar de ser una adolescente es muy madura, no tendrás problemas con ella, es obediente y aprende rápido, pero solo por precaución, déjala sola cuando este enojada, ya es peligrosa con sus poderes sellados, pero jamás le hizo daño a nadie y dudo que lo haga algún día. Es más frágil de lo que quiere hacernos ver, se mantiene en silencio casi siempre, no porque no sepa que decir sino porque piensa más de lo que puede expresar. Su hermana Deva, el alma de su hermana permanece viva en el collar que lleva Aine. Pero, claro, tú sabes esto ya que fuiste tú quien nos ayudó a no perderla del todo… Jamás podré dejar de agradecértelo. Pero lo que no sabías es que los poderes de Deva se fusionaron con los de su hermana, tuve que romper el sello y volver a crearlo y aún hay días en los que sospecho que no los he sellado del todo, pero creo que es solo mi imaginación. Tengo la leve impresión de que las mentes de las niñas están conectadas. He visto a Aine rozar la piedra de su collar y caer en un ligero transe, pero lo he presenciado tan pocas veces que me es imposible afirmar la veracidad de esto. Así que una vez más me encuentro en la incomodidad de pedirte que investigues acerca de esta teoría, ya que si es así, Aine con ayuda de la alquimia o de algún conjuro antiguo podría hacer visible el alma de su hermana. ¿Te imaginas su felicidad Albus?, volverían a verse a los ojos, volverían a reír, Aine ya no se sentiría tan sola. Por favor Albus se piadoso y ayúdala._

 _Por último te diré que moriré al tercer día del inicio de clases, una hora y media después de que me despida de ella, a las 9:30 para ser más específica, ella se desmayará en el mismo instante en que muera y de que el sello se rompa, ingresará al hospital minutos más tardes y pasara todo el día allí. Despertará a las 20:00 hs y le tomará dos horas llegar desde el hospital a su casa. Tranquilo ella siempre estará acompañada de su amigo. Quiero que la esperes en mi casa, explícale quien eres y la verdad sobre su condición. Quizá tengas problemas con su amigo, él intentará protegerla. Pero ella sabe controlarlo y sé que no te temerá.  
Pero por las dudas, si ella no te cree y se niega a irse contigo dile que yo he puesto una carta en su mochila, dentro de uno de sus libros favoritos. Para cuando la lea, es posible que llore, pero te aceptará.  
No te preocupes por el dinero, en Gringotts hay suficiente dinero para el resto de su vida; es la bóveda 394.  
Espero tu respuesta rápido. Estaremos en deuda contigo por el resto de nuestras vidas._

 _Irene.  
_

Cuando terminó ella había empezado a pensar en vos alta, parafraseando a su madre  
\- " _su condición", "poderes mágicos" ¿míos y de mi hermana?, "bruja prometedora", "Gringotts" ¿es un banco? , "Alquimia", ¿qué es un "Dementor"?_.

Pero Albus la interrumpió diciéndole que él prefería mostrarle directamente el banco, el colegio, la alquimia, en fin todo aquel mundo mágico desconocido para ella, al cual pertenecía, al igual que su madre, al igual que él; para que pudiera entenderlo mejor. Solo si ella estaba de acuerdo, no iba a forzarla a nada por más que su madre se lo haya pedido. Pero ahora ella debía descansar, él esperaría su respuesta mañana a la misma hora. Él pasaría la noche en la casa para que la joven no se sintiera desprotegida y la ayudaría el día siguiente con el velorio de su madre.

Aine acepto sus condiciones y le mostro la habitación de invitados, el baño y le dio permiso para tomar todo lo que desease de la cocina y le dijo su escondite de caramelos de limón, sin más preámbulos le deseo buenas noches y se marchó a su cuarto.

No se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta que apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y se dejó caer en un profundo sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

El primer día del resto de mi vida

Esa mañana Aine se había despertado, de un sueño cargado de melancolía, con algunas lágrimas bordeando su rostro. Permanecía acostada en su cama debatiendo consigo misma el propósito de levantarse ese día y el día siguiente y el siguiente... Pero la vida continuaba, ella seguía viva, los pájaros seguían posándose en su ventana, su hermana, en parte, la seguía acompañando y los ruidos matutinos de la cocina seguían escuchándose por toda la casa. Esto último la desconcertó un poco pero rápidamente recordó a aquel hombre, Albus Dumbledore; su padre adoptivo, del cual poco sabía pero al parecer su madre confiaba más en él que en cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

Tenía una lista enorme de preguntas sobre "su condición" y sobre el porqué su madre jamás lo había mencionado o porque simplemente ella había decidido sellarle sus supuestos poderes. Supuso que la mejor forma de conseguir respuestas era enfrentando a su nuevo padre, así que salió de la cama decidida a obtener respuestas. A mitad de camino vio su reflejo, en un pequeño espejo colgado entre la habitación de ella y la de su madre; estaba completamente despeinada, con la cara hinchada, con el desgastado pijama y sus ojos aun delataban sueño, así que decidió que lo mejor sería ponerse un poco más decente. Corrió a la ducha y allí estuvo más tiempo del que hubiese deseado, mientras que el agua caliente caía sobre ella sintió que sus músculos se relajaban a cada segundo que pasaba y de un momento a otro, sin previo aviso lágrimas rebeldes brotaron de sus ojos; no se molestaba en secarlas, prefirió que aquellas lagrimas se fundieran con el agua de la ducha. Así estuvo, mirando un punto fijo con la mente llena de recuerdos hasta que una voz familiar la saco de aquel trance

- _Tenemos que ser fuertes. Necesitamos respuestas._

No necesito más. Terminó de bañarse, se maquillo, se vistió y con una última mirada en el espejo de su cuarto se dirigió a la cocina. Volviendo a repasar en el camino todas y cada una de las preguntas que quería hacer. Cuando entró en la cocina se sorprendió de ver a su amigo cocinando y hablando relajadamente con Albus, la escena había alejado momentáneamente todas sus interrogantes.

Había sido muy incómodo para Vladimir que fuera Albus quien le abriera la puerta esa mañana, pero decidiendo darle una oportunidad le pidió serenamente explicaciones sobre quien era y que clase de amistad tenía con Irene; por supuesto Dumbledore contesto todas las preguntas que el joven recitaba, aunque en más de una tuvo que mentir ya que desconocía hasta donde el muchacho sabia sobre la verdad de aquella fragmentada familia. Cuando Vladimir estuvo satisfecho y ambos escucharon correr el agua de la ducha se propusieron preparar el desayuno. Tras decidir que cocinar Albus, que poco sabía de cocina, se limitó a observarlo y hacerle alguna que otra pregunta cuando no entendía lo que el joven hacía. Esto no molestaba en lo absoluto a Vladimir, quien pensó que quizá sería mejor llevarse bien con el ahora padre de su amiga. A pesar de que el desayuno emanaba una fragancia que había invadido la cocina por completo, ambos hombre se percataron del ligero olor a jazmines que irrumpía en el lugar, se voltearon para encontrar el culpable de aquella encantadora fragancia y sus ojos se toparon con Aine que llevaba su cabello húmedo por la ducha, sus ojos lucían rojizos, como si hubiese estado llorando recientemente, al parecer había decidido maquillarse y traía puesto un vestido negro con bordes plateados, largo hasta el piso ceñido a su cuerpo, que mostraba esas curvas que ella tanto se había molestado en ocultar en su corta vida, sus zapatos, también negros, tenían un pequeño moño plateado en el costado. Sin mediar palabra con ninguno de ellos acercó una silla a la mesada y se subió en ella intentando llegar a la parte de atrás de la alacena, tardó unos minutos en encontrar el pequeño frasco que buscaba. Los hombres veían la graciosa escena de la joven enojada intentando encontrar algo y dejaron ver una sonrisa cuando descubrieron que se trataba de un frasco de caramelos de limón, la vieron regresar la silla a su lugar y sentarse en la mesa, Vladimir había seguido preparando el desayuno y Albus se acercó a ella para tomar un caramelo e informarle que se había tomado el atrevimiento de invitar al velorio algunos amigos, del mundo mágico, de su madre. Pero Aine se le adelantó y acercándole el frasco para que tomara un caramelo le agradeció que se encargara de aquellos a los que ella desconocía. Vladimir intervino afirmando la presencia de sus padres en el velorio y ya que ellos eran dueños de una morgue se ocuparían de todo. Dumbledore creyó que la familia de Vladimir necesitaría una lista de las personas que Irene conocía, pero Aine le dijo que era innecesario ya que los padres de su amigo eran muy cercanos a su madre y conocían el entorno de ella. Sin nada más que decir, Vladimir dispuso los platos sobre la mesa, ella corrió el frasco y lo dispuso ni cerca ni lejos por si se arrepentía de desayunar y quisiera embriagarse en el sabor de los caramelos.

Cuando los tres terminaron Vladimir se ofreció a lavar los platos, nadie opuso resistencia y mucho menos Aine que había permanecido en silencio y mirando a un punto fijo en la nada. Los hombres había intentado pensar en algunas preguntas o algún tema de conversación, esperanzados de que ella leyera sus mentes y responda o diga algo pero esta parecía no importarle o no parecía darse cuenta. Fue Albus quien podía jurar haber visto salir un poco de humo de la cabeza de la niña y le ofreció hablar en privado con ella. Se dirigieron al estudio de su madre, una vez allí Aine se sentó en un almohadón en el piso al lado de una puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba a un patio interno lleno de flores de colores; como hipnotizada por esa belleza natural olvido que Albus estaba allí, este se tomó unos minutos en contemplar aquella habitación. Dos de las paredes estaban repletas de libros de todos los colores y tamaños, había un escritorio justo en el medio, en la tercera pared, al costado izquierdo del escritorio había una chimenea enorme y en la cuarta estaba el ventanal en el que Aine se había recostado.

Albus no había llegado a sentarse cuando ella comenzó a hablar lenta y serenamente:

-¿ _Por qué ella jamás habló de usted?, ¿Por qué nos alejó de ese supuesto mundo mágico? Y ¿Por qué ella decidió sellar mis poderes? Acaso ¿le temía a algo, estaba huyendo, escondiéndose de algo o alguien?_

 _\- Son demasiadas preguntas. Pero supongo que podré aclararte algunas. Ella era una bruja maravillosa, muy talentosa. Pero tenía cierto afán por poner su vida en riesgo, amaba la libertad, solía vivir de aventuras, escapando de las obligaciones. Era incontrolable; pero un hombre pudo dominarla y retenerla, dándole dos pequeñas maravillas. Si, Aine, tú y tu hermana. Ese hombre era tu padre. Nunca supe mucho de él y tampoco puedo decirte como murió, pero estoy seguro que las amaba incondicionalmente. Al parecer tu madre estuvo presente cuando el falleció. Pocos días después de que me enterará vine a verla ofreciendo mis deseos de ser el padre adoptivo de ambas. Ella estaba abatida, pero se alegró al escuchar mis deseos. Siempre le tuve un profundo aprecio a tu madre… Fue ese mismo día en el que tu hermana murió, pero como sabaras, logramos anclar el alma de Deva en el collar. Ella nunca mencionó que había sellado tus poderes. Si me pareció raro que no ingresaras a ninguna escuela de magia, pero supuse que tu madre prefirió enseñarte. Pero veo que me he equivocado y ahora me encuentro en la obligación de enseñarte._

 _-Ya veo-_ dijo Aine aun anonadada por la información que Albus le había dado- _supongo que no podré quedarme aquí.-_

 _-Me temo que no. Tendrás que venir a Hogwarts conmigo-_ al ver la incertidumbre en el rostro de la joven, le aclaro- _es un colegio de magia y hechicería. Soy el director de ella y como tal, tendrás que respetar mis reglas. Como supondrás allí habrá profesores que te enseñaran todo lo que puedas y quieras aprender. Partiremos poco después del entierro de tu madre. Siempre y cuando estés de acuerdo._

 _\- Si-_ dijo repentinamente, no estaba segura de por qué lo había dicho, no lo había meditado lo suficiente, pero sintió un repentino impulso y unas incontrolables ansias de aprender y sin razonar demasiado volvió a decir _\- sí, quiero ir, quiero aprender. Por favor._

La sonrisa del Director se hizo más visible. Aine aún tenía dudas que quería resolver, pero Vladimir había irrumpido en el estudio informándoles que sería mejor irse o llegarían tarde.

Aine se pasó el resto de la tarde saludando y abrazando tanto a gente que conocía como a muchas otras que parecían conocerla pero que ella no sabía ni sus nombres. Vladimir no se apartaba de su lado y ella tomaba su mano o lo abrazaba dependiendo de que recuerdo de su madre venía a su mente, los abrazos hacían de escondite para sus lágrimas. Para ella estaba bien llorar, pero jamás permitiría que otra persona que no fuese su amigo la viera en esas condiciones. Vladimir se limitaba a envolverla con sus brazos y ocasionalmente su mano derecha subía y bajaba por su espalda en un intento de tranquilizarla que ella agradecía todo el tiempo. Hubo dos ocasiones en las que su amigo la dejo sola y ella pudo aislarse tranquilamente, pero una voz familiar, la misma voz que había escuchado en la ducha esa misma mañana, se abría paso en su mente

- _Tienes que ser fuerte. A ella no le hubiese gustado que lloraras todo el rato._

La primera vez, la voz apareció de un modo tan abrupto que Aine se sobresaltó llamando la atención de algunas personas. Pero la segunda vez se dio cuenta de a quien pertenecían aquellas palabras. Eran de Deva. Pero ¿cómo podía ser eso posible? No estaba tocando la piedra pero Deva fue más rápida y habló primero

- _Creo que es a causa de que el anillo desapareció._

 _-¿El anillo…?-_ Interrumpió Aine.

 _-No lo entiendes Aine, el anillo era el sello del que mamá hablaba en su carta. Esto que puedes hacer con tu mente es gracias a que el sello se rompió. Creo que deberías hablarlo con Albus, parece ser un hombre sabio._

Aine quería seguir hablando con su hermana pero Vladimir se acercaba y no estaba segura de cómo explicarle esto. Lo de la mente fue sencillo, pero él no sabía nada de su hermana y no estaba segura de querer que lo sepa. Ellos permanecieron juntos hasta el final del velorio y si hubiese sido por el joven no se hubiesen despedido hasta el anochecer, pero ella recordando las palabras de Albus, se despidió de su amigo y le agradeció por millonésima vez a los padres de este por todo lo que habían hecho por ella.

Cuando Aine y Albus llegaron a la casa, las maletas de esta estaban hechas y amontonadas al lado de la puerta, él le explicó que su magia le permitía hacer eso y que con la misma magia mandaría las maletas a su nueva habitación. Y sin perder más tiempo Albus le pidió que se dirigieran a la chimenea del estudio de su madre. Aine no entendió bien esa orden, pero no se animó a contradecirlo y una vez allí Albus saco una pequeña bolsita con lo que le pareció era polvo. Él le explicó que debía tomar un poco y meterse dentro de la chimenea y decir unas palabras, ella así lo hizo y cuando soltó el polvo sintió que un fuego helado la envolvía y nublaba su vista, cuando logró comenzar a ver e identificar algunas siluetas de muebles se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Era el despacho de Albus, era justamente como había visto en sus recuerdos.

- _Parece más grande en persona_ \- dijo Deva y Aine sonrió ante a la acotación. Realmente era enorme.

Segundos después Albus apareció detrás de ella y saliendo de la chimenea dijo

- _Supongo que sabes dónde estás. Pero más allá de esa puerta esta Hogwarts, mi colegio, tu nuevo hogar_.- con una breve pausa que se tomó para contemplar el brillo curioso de los ojos de Aine. Le dijo, mientras la encaminaba hacia la puerta y luego por una serie de pasillos - _Ven te llevare a tu habitación, mañana pasaré por ti para que desayunemos juntos y hablemos de todo lo que necesitaras para tus clases. Es importante- dijo deteniéndose frente a una puerta y mirándola con severidad- que no salgas de tu cuarto de noche y menos sin compañía, por lo menos hasta que conozcas el castillo. ¿Lo has entendido Aine? ¿Puedes prometerme que me harás caso?_

Aine no se atrevió a romper el hermoso silencio en el que estaba sumido el castillo, junto con la tenue luz de las velas y los enormes ventanales que dejaban entrar la blanca luz de la luna, dándole al pasillo un aspecto tétrico pero seguro al mismo tiempo. Así que opto por hablar en la mente de Albus

- _Sí señor, lo entiendo._

- _Bien. Por cierto, supongo que comprenderás que no es apropiado meterse en la mente de los demás. Así que evita hacerlo. ¿De acuerdo?_

Aine solo afirmo con su cabeza y Albus abrió la puerta dejando al descubierto una habitación enorme con un balcón cubierto de flores, la cama y el escritorio eran parecidos a los que estaban en su casa, pero estos tenían una aura mágica que los hacia más interesantes.

La fascinación de Aine se reflejaba en su rostro y Dumbledore no necesito más y deseando buenas noches a la joven se marchó.


	4. El Callejon Diagon

El Callejon Diagon.

Aine se había quedado profundamente dormida tras pasarse varias horas imaginando con qué clase de sorpresas se encontraría el día siguiente. La ventana había quedado semi abierta y una ligera briza traía consigo el dulzor de las flores que adornaban su balcón. El sol penetraba en la habitación, alumbrando cada rincón. Algún que otro pájaro se posaba en la baranda del balcón, otros más aventureros entraron en la habitación y volaban sobre su cama cantando armoniosamente. Aine abrió sus ojos lentamente admirando la bella escena en la que su cuarto estaba sometida, parecía una mañana cargada de perfección y serenidad. Un opuesto mágico a la situación en la que se encontraba su mente. No tardó en conectar todas las situaciones que había vivo hasta ese momento y como su vida cambió tan repentinamente de la noche a la mañana. Si no fuese por la habitación en la que estaba y por el paisaje que se veía desde la ventana podría jurar que todo fue un sueño.

La voz de su hermana no había vuelto a hacerse presente. Por mucho que intentase conectarla parecía imposible, como si ella no estuviese allí. Pero antes de que su cerebro empezara a formularse una infinidad de preguntas un suave golpeteo proveniente de la puerta llamó su atención. Cuando abrió un pequeño ser se anunció

 _Hola, soy Mina, una elfa. Es señor director me pidió que te trajera el desayuno. Cuando termine debe prepararse por que iremos en busca de su varita y sus libros, ya que el lunes comenzarán sus clases_ \- dijo la ahora conocida como Mina. Aine no pudo distinguir ni una sola emoción en su rostro, pero aun así ella le dedico una sonrisa y la dejó pasar para que deje su desayuno.

 _¿Albus no vendrá?-_ pregunto esperando no sonar demasiado curiosa ni entrometida.

 _El señor director está ocupado ahora mismo. Me ha pedido que le sirva en todo lo que necesite._

 _Bien, ¿comerás conmigo?_

 _No tenemos permitidos comer con los humanos._

 _Oh, bueno, no creo que el señor director se enoje y si lo hace, yo me hare responsable. No veo por qué no puedes desayunar conmigo. Además has traído mucha comida para mi sola. Vamos ven aquí, siéntate_ \- dijo sentándose en el piso y mirándola.

 _Se lo agradezco_.- contestó Mina.

La elfa parecía algo tímida y con temor de que alguien la viese allí. Así que Aine le aclaró

 _Ya que tendrás que servirme en lo que necesite; mi deseo, y es una orden que espero que entiendas y la lleves acabo, tu, Mina, comerás conmigo en todas las comidas y dejarás de tratarme de usted. ¿Fui clara?-_ habló con la sonrisa más cálida que le era posible y deseando que Albus no se enojase por aquello, ni mucho menos ella.

Mina solo logró asentir con la cabeza, estaba algo sorprendida por el trato de la joven, pero poco después comenzaron a hablar sobre la vida de cada una, Aine no tenía mucho para decir pero Mina tenia más años de los que aparentaba y el mundo mágico era mucho más interesante que el de los humanos.

Cuando acabaron Mina se llevó los platos y dejándole tiempo suficiente a la joven para que se preparase. Justo cuando ella había terminado de peinarse, la elfa estaba esperándola del otro lado de la puerta. Siguieron hablando hasta llegar al despacho del director. Aine sintió un poco de curiosidad, pero la elfa se adelantó y le aseguró que el director no se encontraba allí y les había dado permiso de que usaran la chimenea para llegar seguras a destino.

La verdad que estaba muy intrigada por lo que podría encontrar en el Callejón Diagon, todas las tiendas tenían como mínimo cinco artículos en vidriera que la llenaban de curiosidad, pero al mismo tiempo estaba tan emocionada con comenzar sus clases que lo único que le interesaba era comprar lo elementos que cada profesor pidió y volver rápidamente al castillo y enterrar la cara en algún nuevo libro y esperar pacientemente las clases. Sin mencionar que había tantas personas que se hacía casi imposible caminar y temía perderse.

Al primer lugar que al se dirigieron fue a hacia un edificio con una alta e impresionante fachada recubierta de mármol blanco, unas escaleras que conectaban a unas grandes puertas de bronce, con mundo exterior. Tras esas puertas está el vestíbulo, una sala pequeña que poseía otra puerta y cruzándolas, se entra a la sala principal. Era una cámara de mármol muy larga con más de cien duendes sentados taburetes altos tras largas mesas. Estos, por lo que Aine veía, contaban y pesaban monedas, escribían con la mayor reserva, examinaban monedas preciosas entre otras cosas. Había más puertas por las paredes. Los duendes iban y venían por el pasillo ignorando la presencia de la joven y su elfa. Cuando llegaron a un gran mostrador un duende malhumorado igual que los demás les pidió el número de bóveda, la llave correspondiente y darle una explicación de por qué nos interesaba abrirla. Aine estaba tan concentrada memorizando cada detalle que Mina tuvo que explicar quiénes eran, que hacían allí y darle el número de la bóveda y su llave. Luego de esto un duende los llevo hasta la puerta de salida. Detrás de estas había estrechos pasillos de piedra, iluminados con antorchas. Estos se inclinaban poco a poco hacia abajo hasta encontrarse con unos rieles en el suelo. Un duende se encargó de llamar con un silbato a un pequeño carro que las llevo demasiado rápido hasta su cámara. A pesar de la rapidez con la que se movían Aine pudo observar que se movían por una serie de tunes, los cuales se profundizaban en la tierra cientos de millas y el aire se volvía más y más frío a medida que avanzaban. Un duende los acompaño por todo el camino, este llevaba la llave. Cuando el carro se detuvo Aine estaba tan mareada que apenas pudo salir de este, pero se le pasó cuando el duende abrió la bóveda y quedo expuesto una cantidad enorme de dinero, ella pensó que jamás en su vida había visto tantas monedas juntas. Mina se dio cuenta del estado de la joven y decidió volver a tomar cartas en el asunto. Una vez tomadas las monedas necesarias, el duende cerró el lugar y los tres volvieron al carro, Aine lamentó que así fuese.

Al salir del edificio Mina opinó que sería buena idea comprar la varita primero y así fue.

" _Varitas Ollivanders"-_ dijo Aine leyendo atentamente el nombre de la tienda.

 _Todos compran sus varitas aquí, señorita._

Al entrar al lugar Aine estornudo por el ligero polvo que había y se asustó al ver aparecer abruptamente a un señor de cabello blanco y con unos ojos de color plata pálido, ella se asustó un poco por su aspecto pero como la elfa se acercó a él sin miedo alguno, ella hizo lo mismo y se anunció:

 _Hola, soy Aine Murray_

 _Ahh! Pero dime, ¿no eres un poco grande para comprar tu varita? ¿Acaso se ha roto la que tenías? No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí._

 _Bueno, es una historia larga. Pero ya estoy aquí y realmente estoy muy entusiasmada por saber sobre las varitas._

Al señor Olivander le brillaron los ojos cuando escuchó hablar a la joven. Sin más preámbulos comenzó a buscar entre cajas y cajas, saco muchas, otras muchas las volvió a poner en su lugar antes de terminar de sacarlas. Aine y Mina podían escucharlo murmurar algo para sí mientras hacía esto, se miraron entre ellas y una risita nerviosa escapo de los labios de Aine. Al parecer el hombre no la había escuchado. Para cuando este terminó apoyó en el mostrador solo tres cajas abrió la primera y saco una varita se la dio a la muchacha y esta la tomo sin saber mucho que hacer, miro alternativamente al señor e imitando a su compañera hizo un ligero movimiento con la varita, pero nada ocurrió. Pasó lo mismo con la segunda, pero con la última Aine sintió, con solo tocarla, una sensación extremadamente cálida, como si un fuego recorriese su cuerpo. El señor Olivander y Mina pudieron ver como las mejillas de la muchacha se enrojecían, como nacía un brillo profundo en sus ojos y un fuerte olor a jazmines los invadió. El vendedor no necesito más, esa era la indicada.

 _Tenga cuidado señorita Murray las varitas de Beech funcionan muy débilmente para la mente estrecha e intolerante, pero cuando se combina adecuadamente es capaz de una sutileza y maestría pocas veces visto en cualquier otra madera, de ahí su reputación brillante. Además su varita tiene el tipo más raro de núcleo, pluma de Fénix, estas son capaces de la máxima gama de magia, a pesar de que puede tomar más tiempo que cualquiera de los núcleos de unicornio o dragón para revelar esto. Las varitas con estos núcleos son siempre los más delicados cuando se trata de propietarios potenciales. Tiene, señorita, una varita excepcional_

Explico el hombre muy contento. En el rostro de Aine se dibujó una hermosa sonrisa y le agradeció. Tras pagar, salieron de nuevo a la ahora ajetreada calle y se dirigieron a comprar algunos libros, un caldero y un telescopio.

Aine estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta cuando Mina se detuvo en una tienda de animales, tuvo que retroceder sobre sus pasos para encontrar a su compañera. La vio salir de una tienda cargada con una jaula que parecía inmensa al lado del menudo cuerpo de la elfa, Aine la tomo y miró maravillada el gato siamés, con enormes ojos celestes que estaba acurrucado dentro. Con una amplia sonrisa miro a Mina quien le contó que Albus creyó que ella necesitaría una amiga para no sentirse tan sola en su habitación.

Aine estaba fascinada miraba al gato detenidamente hasta que preguntó

 _No tiene nombre_ \- miro seriamente a su compañera- _¿Qué clase de nombre le pondremos?_

¿"Pondremos"? – repitió la elfa algo confusa

 _Claro, eres parte de mi vida ahora. Quiero que seas mi amiga y como tal debes ayudarme a escoger un nombre para este hermoso animalito._

" _Amiga"-_ repitió la elfa con ojos lagrimosos y una profunda emoción _\- ¿Qué tal Iris?_

A Aine le gusto que sea un nombre de una diosa griega y la representación que esta tenia. Le pareció muy adecuado y con una sonrisa aún más grande y cálida repitió aquel nombre en forma de aceptación.

Así fue como ambas regresaron al castillo; una vez acomodado todo en la habitación de la joven Mina decidió retirarse y Aine se quedó tirada en el piso jugando con su nueva amiga Iris.


	5. Un angel

**Este capítulo va dedicado a mi prima, supongo que este seria un humilde regalo de cumpleaños :D. Espero que te guste prima 3 3**

Primera semana de clase: ¿Un ángel?

Aine había permanecido con la cabeza metida dentro de los libro que había comprado, sus ojos estaban cansados y rojos pero le era imposible abandonar la lectura de aquello desconocido que la mantenía tan atrapada, no se animó a tocar su varita y practicar algún hechizo, pero podía recitar de memoria todos los encantamientos y cada una de las recetas de las pócimas, podía enunciar todos los animales fantásticos, comprendía por completo las teorías astronómicas y se había entretenido más tiempo del que deseaba descubriendo el cielo con su telescopio.

La pequeña elfa había visitado a su nueva amiga todas las veces que había podido, además de las veces que le llevaba la comida, que la joven poco tocaba. Mina contemplaba la ferocidad con la que Aine leía y recitaba los conjuros; ella nunca había visto una joven aprender con tanta rapidez y con tanto entusiasmo, si bien entendía que Aine llevaba muchos años de retraso y por ende debía recuperarlos, pero si para hacerlo debía pasar así el resto del tiempo sería contraproducente para ella ya que apenas había comido, tomaba agua constantemente pero no la había visto moverse de su lugar en ningún momento y fue ella la que se vio obligada a encender las velas por las noches para que la vista de Aine no se viera afectada. Mina se encontraba en una posición muy incómoda ya que deseaba hablar con ella pero a su vez no quería interrumpir sus estudios, a pesar de esto en algunas ocasiones la elfa le hablaba y le hacía preguntas pero Aine respondía tardíamente y solo se manejaba con monosílabos. El pequeño ser mágico preocupada por la salud física y mental de la muchacha recurrió a Albus Dumbledore para que interviniera, pero fue en vano, pues la joven poca importancia le dio cuando el hombre irrumpió en su recamara y le respondió de igual manera cuando este le hablaba.

Albus se vio a si mismo al entrar y ver la condición de Aine; al principió creyó que la elfa exageraba un poco la situación, pero no era así. La muchacha carecía de expresión, se notaba su cansancio pero poseía un brillo inagotable en sus ojos. Se debatió internamente las posibilidades que tenía para distraer a la joven, pero pocas cartas tenia para barajar. Así pues se decidió por dos posibles soluciones, una: llamar la atención de la joven con una pregunta inesperada, o bien dejar caer en su bebida algunas gotas de una poción para que pudiera dormir. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar la joven cerraba su libro de pasiones y lo acomodaba en su escritorio.

Aine se quedó unos segundos allí parada, mirando fijamente el libro y luego volteo la cabeza hacia Dumbledore y con una sonrisa que denotaba un profundo cansancio le dijo:

 _Le pido disculpas señor, y a ti también Mina, por mi extraño comportamiento de estos días. No sé bien que me pasó_ ….- dijo pensativamente.

 _Está bien, lee con moderación la próxima vez_ – Le dijo Albus con serenidad, mirando un tanto extrañado los ojos de la muchacha, los cuales habían perdido el brillo, estaban rojos y por un momento el director creyó ver vacío en ellos. Quiso seguir hablando pero un pequeño gato se enredó en sus túnicas

 _Iris, sal de ahí. No molestes al director_.- ordenó Aine mientras se agachaba para recogerlo

 _Así que así se llama. Es un bonito gato y un muy buen nombre.-_ mencionó mientras estiraba el brazo para acariciar al animal.

 _Gracias, Mina me ayudo a escoger el nombre. Gracias a usted por regalármelo._

Albus solo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y le entregó un pergamino con los horarios y asignaturas que tendría durante la semana, la cual Aine le tomo pocos minutos memorizarlas.

 _Le he pedido a… Mina… que te acompañara a las clases para que no te pierdas en el castillo. Espero que no te moleste pero me tome el atrevimiento de pedirle a los profesores que te den clases privadas; me pareció que no te sentirías cómoda con los demás estudiantes._

Aine solo asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón al Director y este con un último consejo se marchó. En cuanto el hombre salió por la puerta la muchacha se dirigió al balcón a admirar las plantas y al notar que Mina las había regado le agradeció y se disculpó nuevamente por haberla preocupado. La elfa se sonrojo levemente y le dijo que sería buena idea seguir el consejo del Director de comer algo e ir a dormir ya que mañana sería un gran día para ella.

Y así lo hizo, aunque comió lo suficiente para no desmayarse; además de ducharse a cusa de la insistencia de la elfa, quien tuvo que secarle el pelo con magia ya que la joven se había quedado profundamente dormida la apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Al despertar se sorprendió al ver que Mina ya había preparado el desayuno, había organizado su mochila y había ordenado la ropa que usaría ese día sobre el escritorio; una leve sonrisa se posó sobre los labios de la bruja y pensó que tenía muchísima suerte de tener a la elfa. Aunque el desayuno estaba delicioso, Aine apenas pudo comer de los nervios que tenía, Mina podía notarlo y sabía de antemano que algo así pasaría por eso decidió preparar todo para ella. Cuando terminaron la elfa retiro todo y antes de salir del cuarto le anuncio a la joven que vendría a buscarla para llevarla a su primera clase.

Aine estaba completamente nerviosa y ansiosa, sus mano temblaban haciendo problemático el hecho de vestirse o peinarse o todo, básicamente. Estos sentimientos crecían a medida que el tiempo pasaba y para cuando su amiga abrió la puerta ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, sentada sobre su cama escondida bajo sus sabanas y almohadas, Mina intento calmarla pero no fue en vano, todo lo que le decía aumentaba más el temor de la joven, quien había declarado que no se sentía preparada para sus clases. Pero la voz de Deva irrumpió en su cabeza y casi aturdiéndola le exigió que saliera de la cama, que se comportara como una persona decente y que estaba segura de que todos los profesores estarían al tanto de su condición. Así que sin más preámbulo y un poco a regañadientes salió de la cama, tomo su mochila y su varita y siguió con paso firme a su pequeña amiga hacía la primera semana de clases.

Unas semanas después

Aine absorbía todo aquello que se le enseñase. Ningún hechizo parecía resultarle difícil, los ejecutaba con perfecta sutileza y con aires de elegancia. Era tan maravillosa su capacidad que muchos de los profesores quedaban atónitos ante tal magnificencia, aunque pasmados y con las emociones disparadas tomaron la iniciativa de exigirle más, mucho más. Quizá para otro estudiante aquella presión hubiese sido devastadora, pero para ella solo era un pequeño incentivo. La nueva bruja apreciaba todas sus clases, pero había dos en particular que la motivaban más de la cuenta, una de ellas era Transformaciones con la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall, quien aparentaba ser una dama muy estricta con su cabello recogido y su semblante serio, pero Aine podía ver detrás de los ojos esmeraldas de la mujer que esta guardaba no solo un gran conocimiento, sino también sentimientos puros y una eterna lealtad y una gran valentía. Pero un día Aine cometió un terrible error, convirtiendo su día en una serie de acontecimientos desafortunados.

Aine le había jurado a Albus que no leería las mentes ajenas, pro no pudo controlarse y en el momento máximo de admiración a aquella talentosa mujer, logró ver con perfecta claridad su pasado; los primeros años en el colegio, sus alegrías, sus logros, sus tristezas…

Cuando se dio cuenta de la gravedad de sus acciones abandonó rápidamente aquella mente, mirando confundida a la profesora le pidió eufóricamente que la perdonase por semejante atrevimiento, en un tono demasiado elevado le explicaba que no pudo controlarlo y que sus poderes actuaron por si solos. Al principio la animaga estaba molesta, enojada por la situación sumamente irrespetuosa que aquella muchacha había creado, pero vio y hoyó verdad en su disculpa. No podía más que advertirle que debía aprender a controlarse más; al fin y al cabo no había visto nada malo y, no queriendo aceptarlo, ella no había sentido la intromisión en su mente hasta que la joven había salido y comenzado a gritar sus suplicas.

Así se fue Aine, tan solo con una advertencia, hacia su próxima clase, Pociones, su segunda clase favorita, aunque en esta asignatura le agradaba más el profesor que lo que este enseñaba. La jovencita caminaba con la cabeza gacha hacia las mazmorras aun sintiéndose terriblemente apenada, pero mientras más se acercaba al despacho del profesor, más sentía que su corazón se aceleraba, que sus mejillas se encendían y que sus manos temblaban, sumergida en su nerviosismo chocó con un par de sillas quebrando con el silencio sombrío que abrazaba las mazmorras. Aine se quedó petrificada mirando fijamente al hombre que había acudido al encuentro de la causante de aquel estrepitoso ruido, Severus Snape. Las pupilas de la joven se dilataron ante la presencia de aquel hombre, quien lentamente se acercaba a ella sin dejar de mirarla directamente a los ojos. Cuando estuvo tan solo a unos pocos pasos de ella, se detuvo; Aine estaba profundamente perdida en la obscuridad de los ojos de su profesor cuando este se agachó para levantar las sillas que se habían caído, a ella la invadió inmediatamente un aroma a menta y no queriendo olvidar aquella esencia cerro sus ojos e inspiro fuertemente concentrándose en impregnar aquel olor en su cerebro. Mientras ella permanecía delirando bajo los efectos de la menta el profesor ya había acomodado las sillas y la miraba detenidamente, pero antes de permitirse cualquier pensamiento inapropiado, habló:

- _Llegó tarde-_

Aine sorprendida por la fría voz, sumamente avergonzada abrió los ojos y queriendo explicarle el porqué de su demora fue interrumpida por él

- _No quiero escusas. No acepto retrasos. Tiene mucho que aprender y poco tiempo.-_ Sin más Snape se dio media vuelta, esperando que ella lo siguiera, comenzó a caminar hasta la primera mesa donde los esperaba un caldero y varios ingredientes. Aine mantuvo su cabeza gacha y su rostro con un ligero color rojizo, durante toda la clase. Al terminar salió prácticamente corriendo de las mazmorras, ese día en particular el profesor había sido en extremo hiriente con ella, por ende no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas ni bien se alejó lo suficiente de las mazmorras como para que no escuchase sus lamentos, sintió que sus sentimientos se alteraban con cada paso que daba y la ira y la frustración tomaron el mando de sus pensamientos y de su cuerpo, provocando que comience a correr, perdiéndose entre los pasillos, subiendo y bajando escaleras; las lágrimas obstaculizaban su visión, no sabía hacia donde se dirigía, no sabía dónde estaba ni como volver, pero en ese momento sus ojos vieron, a lo lejos, a una joven sentada en el borde de una fuente. Frotó sus ojos para poder verla mejor y así pudo contemplar a la joven envuelta en las luces naranjas del atardecer, con su cabello jugando con el viento, sumida completamente en una revista que a juzgar por el rostro de la joven parecía interesante.

 _Un ángel_ \- pensó. Cuando miró por segunda vez le pareció que aquella joven estaba algo sucia y desaliñada, logró divisar que esta poseía un inconfundible aire de locura, que su piel era pálida y que sus ojos eran grises y que por alguna razón no llevaba zapatos, Aine sintió la incontenible necesidad de tocarla, la veía tan frágil como a un niño perdido en una tarde de invierno. ¿ _Necesitará ayuda?-_ pensó

 _-Quizá solo este chiflada-_ la voz de Deva resonó en su cabeza, haciendo sobresaltar a Aine a quien se le escapó un pequeño gemido, rápidamente llevo sus manos a su boca cubriéndola con fuerza y sus ojos se posaron en la chica angelada, que se había percatado de la presencia de la bruja.

El ángel desaliñado cerró con cuidado su revista, depositándola a un costado junto con su mochila y con un pequeño brinco se levantó y se acercó a ella. Su capa se mecía al compás de sus pasos, su cabello sucio hacia atrás a causa del viento hizo que Aine pudiese ver con claridad las delgadas y claras cejas, sus ojos saltones grisáceos y su piel aperlada.

- _Hola, no te he visto por aquí antes, ¿eres nueva?-_ pregunto gentilmente, pero no obtuvo respuesta de Aine, así que continuo – _Soy Luna Lovedgood, encantada-_

El ángel ahora identificado como Luna estiró su mano para estrecharla con la de Aine pero esta dio un paso hacia atrás y casi en un susurro dijo – _Lo…lo siento.-_ Y salió corriendo, alejándose de aquella enigmática mujer. Su corazón latía con fuerza, su pecho ardía y sus piernas dolían, no estaba acostumbrada a correr tanto y mucho menos a subir y bajar tantas escaleras. Para cuando entró en su cuarto su corazón latía desbocadamente, su pecho subía y bajaba buscando desesperadamente que el aire llene sus pulmones, sus manos cerradas en un fuerte puño a los costados de su cuerpo, a medida que se tranquilizaba iba abriendo sus manos hasta que por fin estuvieron abiertas por completo y apoyadas sobre su pecho; sus piernas no habían resistido su peso, así que había terminado sentada en el piso apoyando su espalda en la puerta.

 _¿Por qué huiste?-_ Dijo Deva a los gritos.

 _Tuve miedo-_ respondió

 _¿Y se puede saber de qué? No parecía mala, si loca y rara, pro no mala-_ Declaró intentando entender a su hermana, pero esta no respondió, simplemente trasladó su cuerpo hasta la cama y se escondió entre las sabanas.


End file.
